The Moment I Saw You
by littlemissbad
Summary: B/D in a very different way then expected but I promise you, B/D the whole way through. Some B/K as well. Please REVIEW!
1. Run In

**Here's my new story. It's completely B/D but it starts off much different then you'd probably expect. I hope you all like it and please REVIEW!!**

The Moment I Saw You

Run In

_Beep beep beep!_

Brenda Walsh rubbed her eyes wearily and rolled over to shut off her alarm. She sighed and closed her eyes knowing it would only be minutes before she would have to open them again.

Hearing the quiet patter of their feet on the carpeted hallway, just outside her bedroom door, Brenda dove further under the covers in hope that they would think she was sleeping. She heard the door creak open and felt them jump on the bed.

"Wake up Mommy!" two five year old girls cried. Brenda pretended to still be asleep but that sure didn't stop them. "Wake up!"

"Alright, alright," she chuckled, raising herself up, her long raven locks falling over her shoulder. She smiled at the girls whose long chocolate hair had been tangled in their sleep. They had bright, striking blue eyes much like their uncle's but their adorable button noses they had inherited from their daddy. The girls also had the sweetest little dimples whenever they smiled, it just melted your heart. The smaller girl tilted her head.

"Mommy," she said. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast? I wanna go see Uncle Nat!"

"You want to go out for breakfast?" Brenda asked, hearing the mention of 'Uncle Nat' a dear friend of the family who owned a popular restaurant in Beverly Hills called The Peach Pit. The little girl nodded her head causing the other twin to nod her head as well. Brenda let out a sigh. She never could seem to say no to her girls. "Alright, but you have to be really quick getting ready because Mommy has to go to work today."

"Yay!" the girls cried in unison, bouncing off the bed and running into their room to get ready. Brenda shook her head and smiled. They were one of a kind those two. She lay back down for a moment and placed her hand on the pillow next to her own. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she had seen his head resting there and she did. It brought tears to her eyes even thinking about that terrible day. The day she became a widow and the day her girls became fatherless.

It had been nearly three years since then and it still hurt just as much as it had hurt the first time she had ever woken up to find him missing. She'd been broken without him; he was the one man who understood her and she was positive there would be no other who would ever come close to replacing him.

"Mommy!" she heard the girls' calls, causing her to sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm coming!" she answered. Brenda stood up and grabbed her housecoat. She needed to be strong, if not for herself then for her girls. She walked into their bedroom and smiled. The girls had already picked out what they had wanted to wear for the day.

"Do you like it?" Aeryn, the eldest twin asked. Brenda smiled.

"It looks fantastic although I think you might have your shirt inside out." Aeryn crossed her armed with frustration. She was definitely the more independent of the two and she HATED being corrected. Brenda fixed Aeryn's shirt and smiled. "There you go." Areyn rolled her eyes and Brenda was about to say something but was interrupted by her other daughter.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Sadie asked sweetly. Brenda couldn't help but smile. Sadie was probably the sweetest little girl on the planet. She was half a foot shorter than Aeryn and her hair was a slightly darker shade of chocolate brown which caused her bright blue eyes to pop.

"Of course, sweetie," she replied, helping Sadie into her pale pink tights and her favorite jean skirt. She slipped Sadie's pink tanktop and smiled. "How's that?" Sadie smiled.

"Good, now can we go see Uncle Nat?"

"We sure can! Let me just go get dressed," Brenda replied, walking out of the girls' room and into her own. Within twenty minutes Brenda was ready as were the girls. They all piled into the car and drove off to the Pit.

"Uncle Nat!" Sadie cried happily. The older man smiled at the little girl and hugged her dearly.

"Hey there munchkin! How's the little princess today?" Sadie smiled. She loved Nat dearly and the feeling was definitely mutual with the older restaurant owner.

"Good. Mommy said we could come here for breakfast today!" Nat looked up at Brenda and smiled.

"Did she now? Well what are you waiting for? Let's get you girls some breakfast!" Both girls happily ran up and Sadie allowed Nat to help her up on the bar stool of the counter. Aeryn on the other hand helped herself up, looking prime as ever when she finally made it up. Brenda rolled her eyes. They were such opposites but yet, somehow, they were each other's best friend.

Nat poured Brenda a cup of some much needed coffee and winked at her.

"I figured you'd need some of that this morning. How are you doing?" he asked with deep concern. She sighed.

"Thanks, Nat. I'm fine really," she answered, hoping to reassure him. He looked at her not buying her story. Today would have been her sixth anniversary and Nat knew it was going to be a hard day for her. Brenda had always been a very strong person but the death of Mike had hit her like a brick wall. She'd been so broken over the past three years and although she had put up a pretty good front, Nat saw right through it. He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Okay, I'll go put in those orders for you." She nodded and watched him walk off.

"Thanks Nat." Sadie looked up at Brenda.

"Mommy, are you sad?" she asked. Sadie was so sensitive and she always seemed to know when her Mommy was upset. Brenda smiled and kissed Sadie's forehead.

"I'm fine sweetie. That's a nice picture you're coloring." Sadie beamed.

"It's for Uncle Nat."

"That's beautiful sweetie. Aeryn, what are you coloring?" Aeryn looked up at her mother.

"I'm not coloring. I'm practicing my name. See?" she said holding up the page. Her name was written neatly over and over again. Aeryn was a very smart little girl and Brenda knew she would do very well in school. Not too many five year olds could write their names quite as neatly and correctly as Aeryn could. Not to mention she already knew how to count to one hundred.

"Aeryn, that's great! Have you shown your teacher that you know how to spell your name?" Aeryn nodded.

"Uh huh. I'm going to help Sadie learn how to spell hers." Sadie crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can do it myself!" she cried. Brenda sighed. If there was one thing that came between the girls, it was Aeryn's intelligence. Sadie loved being helped but somehow she felt stupid when her sister helped her. Sadie liked to do things herself at school just to show Aeryn that she didn't need her sister's help all the time. Brenda rested her hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Sad, she's just trying to help, honey." Sadie uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"Fiiine." Aeryn smiled with satisfaction and Brenda just rolled her eyes but let it drop as she watched Nat bring out three plates of strawberry pancakes.

"Bon appetite my lovelies," he said, setting the plates on the counter. The girls happily dug into their pancakes and Brenda chuckled as Sadie got whipped cream on her nose. Aeryn carefully wiped it off for her sister.

"Would you like some more apple juice, Aery?" Nat asked Aeryn. She nodded, poilitely handing him her glass.

"Yes please. Can you get some for Sadie too? Her glass is empty." Nat smiled at Aeryn's love for her sister.

"I sure can, squirt," he said, taking both glasses and filling them with more apple juice. "How's that?" he asked, setting them on the counter. Aeryn smiled.

"Good. Thanks Uncle Nat." He rubbed her head.

"No problem, sweetie." The girls then finished up their pancakes and said their goodbyes to Nat as they had to get to school. Brenda quickly drove over to the house to get their school bags and realized she had forgotten to make their lunches.

"Crap!" she cried. She grabbed their bags and walked out the front door hoping the girls wouldn't be too angry.

"Mommy, where's are our lunches?" Aeryn asked, immediately checking to make sure her mother had grabbed everything they needed for school. Brenda bit her lip.

"Well, Mommy forgot to make your lunches so I'll grab you something from Subway okay? I promise I'll be there with your lunches right at lunch." Aeryn huffed but Sadie smiled. Brenda had always made sure the girls ate very healthy, cooking with organic products rather than processed and rarely allowing them t eat fast food. Sadie had always liked to eat fast food but Aeryn greatly preferred the organic diet Brenda fed them.

"Fine but promise you'll be there RIGHT at lunch?" Brenda smiled.

"I promise. Now we really have to go or you'll be late for school," she said, pulling out of the driveway for the second time that morning. She dropped the girls off at school then drove over to a local coffee shop where she had promised to meet one of her best friends, Kelly Taylor.

"Bren! Over here!" Kelly called once Brenda had entered the coffee shop. Brenda smiled.

"Hey Kel. How's it going?" She shrugged.

"You know, same old, same old. Your brother took Sammy to school twenty minutes late again!" Brenda chuckled.

"He's never really had a knack for being on time, has he?" Kelly shook her head.

"Nope, but I love him to death." Brenda smiled. Kelly and Brenda's twin brother, Brandon had been together for nearly eight years now. They had managed to maintain a very healthy relationship and Brenda was happy for them especially since the two shared an adorable blonde haired boy, Sammy who was six, just a year older than the twins.

"How is my nephew? I haven't seen him for a few weeks." Kelly smiled at the mention of her son.

"He's great. Growing every day; too much I think."

"Mmm, just makes you want to have another one hey." Kelly nodded.

"Yup, actually Brandon and I are going to try for another one. We need a baby in the house again." Brenda beamed with joy.

"Oh Kel, that's great! Hoping for a girl this time?" She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. That would be nice but we really just want another baby in our arms."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Brenda said sadly. Kelly looked at her friend with deep concern.

"Hey, you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just seems time makes it worse but hey, I've got to go. I forgot to make the girls' lunches and they're going to be starving soon. I'll see you later!" Kelly waved and watched with deep sadness as Brenda walked away. She didn't know how if she'd ever be able to handle all the pain that Brenda had had to deal with.

* * *

"Thanks," Brenda said hurriedly, grabbing the two kids meals from the counter at Subway. She was rushing so much she didn't even notice the man in front of her. She trudged forward until she felt something solid collide with her watching the girls' lunches tumble to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the man exclaimed. Brenda sighed angrily. She really wasn't interested in dealing with this at the moment.

"It's fine," she said angrily, not looking at the man.

"Listen, I'll buy you another one."

"Another…two," Brenda said slowly as she looked at the man for the first time. He had dark eyes and short wavy brown hair. He wore this almost cocky expression on his face that just pulled Brenda in.

"Dylan McKay," he said, holding out a hand. She shook it politely.

"Uh, Brenda Walsh," she answered nearly forgetting her name for a second.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should've been watching where I was going."

"No, it was my fault, really. It's just I'm in a bit of a rush. I forgot to make my daughters' lunches and they're probably freaking out because I'm not there and they're probably starving and-"

"I'll get you two new meals," he said, cutting her off and walking up to the counter to pay for two new kids meals. He gingerly handed them to her and smiled. "Good luck with your girls."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, watching him leave. She watched him leave, almost transfixed with him. She sighed and walked out of the restaurant as well, climbing into her car and heading over to the kindergarten.


	2. Getting Through It

**Here is my second installment and unfortunately, some may be disappointed but I think this was an important character building chapter plus it gives some more background info on my storyline. Hope you all enjoy!**

Getting Through It

"Mommy!" Aeryn and Sadie squealed as Brenda entered her parents home, consistently referred to as 'Casa Walsh'. Brenda smiled and hugged the girls.

"Hey munchkins, Mommy missed you." Sadie smiled, batting her long eyelashes.

"I missed you too Mommy and I liked my lunch today," she said. Aeryn made a face.

"I didn't. It wasn't very organic, Mommy." Brenda chuckled.

"I know sweetie, but don't worry because I will make sure your lunch is extra healthy tomorrow, okay?" Aeryn sighed.

"Fiine." Brenda shook her head at her daughter's reaction and couldn't help but smile.

"You are SUCH a drama queen. Why don't you girls go clean up for Grandma, okay?" The girls nodded and headed into the living room to tidy up the toys they were playing with.

"Brenda! I didn't even hear you come in!" Cindy Walsh, Brenda's mother exclaimed pulling her into a warm hug.

"Yeah, thanks for watching the girls. I hadn't expected to stay at the office for that long but you know Bob, just had to have that paper work done." Cindy shook her head. She never understood why her daughter spent so much time doing something she really hated, working as a secretary for the biggest narcissist alive, Bob Taylor.

"Don't worry. Your father and I are happy to watch those little angels anytime. Oh honey, I don't understand why you're still working for him! He treats you horribly and it's obviously not what you want to be doing. Why don't you go back to acting?" Brenda closed her eyes with frustration. They had been through this argument again and again and again.

"Mom, please don't start. You know the only reason why I work for that asshole is because it's what pays the bills and you know very well that acting ship sailed three years ago when I became single again." Cindy looked at her daughter sadly. She didn't mean to bring up Mike.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry it's just I hate seeing you so miserable all the time." Brenda smiled weakly at her mother.

"Mom, really, I'm fine. I never really pictured my sixth anniversary like this but I have my girls and that's all I need." She smiled as she spotted the twins coming around the corner with their back packs. "You ready?" They nodded and Brenda helped Sadie with her shoes while little miss independent slipped her shoes on herself. "Okay, say thank you to Grandma?" Sadie nodded and hugged Cindy tightly.

"Thank you Grandma. I had lots of fun today!" Cindy kissed her granddaughter's head and smiled.

"Anytime princess."

"Thank you Grandma," Aeryn mimicked, also walking over and hugging Cindy.

"No problem, now you be good your mommy and be nice to your sister." Aeryn cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm ALWAYS nice to Sadie. She's my sister and I love her." Both Cindy and Brenda couldn't help but smile at her remakr.

"Okay, let's get a move on. Some little girls need to be in bed and Mommy has lots of fun work to do," Brenda said sarcastically. "Thanks Mom!" she called before walked out of Casa Walsh and loading the girls into Brenda's black SUV.

It wasn't too long a drive from her parents' house to her house but Sadie seemed to be completely exhausted because the poor little girl had fallen asleep. Brenda wasn't surprised, Sadie fell asleep almost every car ride she had ever taken, even when she was a baby.

"Aeryn, can you grab your sister's bag for me please and take it into the house?" Brenda asked when they pulled into the driveway. Aeryn nodded and grabbed both her and Sadie's school bags and walked into the door after she had entered the password into the security lock.

Brenda carefully hoisted Sadie into her arms and did the same, locking the car on her way in. She entered the girls' bedroom and found Aeryn already getting her pajamas on not to mention she had laid out a pair of pajamas for her sister as well. When it came to Sadie, Aeryn was nothing but helping hands.

"Thanks sweetie," Brenda said as she laid Sadie and her bed and started to change the little girl into her pajamas. Aeryn just nodded and walked off to brush her teeth. When she came back, Sadie was fully dressed and carefully tucked under the covers. Brenda kissed her forehead. "Night baby." Brenda was about to leave when Aeryn stopped.

"Mommy, wait!" she shouted in a whisper. Brenda turned around. Aeryn usually didn't like to be tucked in.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked. Aeryn smiled slightly.

"Happy anniversary." Her heart stopped.

"Aery, h-how did you know?" She shrugged.

"I just remember. You and Daddy always used to leave us at Grandma and Grandpa's and go out for dinner together." She walked over and took a seat on Aeryn's bed.

"You remember him, don't you?" Aeryn nodded.

"I remember everything. I was in the car, remember?"

"Yes, honey, I remember. It was a miracle you lived. Does Sadie remember him?" Aeryn shook her head.

"No, Sadie doesn't remember. She didn't love Daddy as much as I did."

"Oh sweetheart," Brenda replied, pulling Aeryn in close.

"Mommy, I miss him," she cried. Brenda gently played with Aeryn's long hair.

"I know, Mommy misses him too," Brenda cried, though trying to remain strong for Aeryn who sniffled.

"Mommy?" she asked. Brenda looked down. "Can you tuck me in?" She nodded.

"Of course sweetie," she replied, laying Aeryn down and pulling the covers tightly over her petite little body. "I love you, Aeryn." Aeryn smiled and reached up and kissed Brenda lovingly.

"I love you too, Mommy. G'night," she said before turning on her side and drifting off. Brenda got off the bed and smiled from the doorway.

"Good night my little angels."

.


	3. Coincidence?

**Hey guys! Sorry for this being so delayed but I was kinda hoping for a little more feedback before I posted more. Sorry about the language, I really hope I don't offend anybody but I really needed to use this language to get Josh's character across. Again my apologies! And….REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Coincidence?

"Excuse me? Do you have this in size four?" Brenda asked a man who she had assumed worked at the children's clothing store she was shopping at. The girls had needed new clothing and Brenda had just enough time to stop by the mall on her way home from work. The man turned around and smiled with familiarity.

"Well I'm not too sure that I can answer that but I'm sure THAT man will be able to," he said, pointing at a salesman who was currently helping another woman. Brenda smiled at his humor.

"Well I guess I will just have to ask him. It's Dylan, right?" He nodded.

"And you are most definitely Brenda Walsh," he replied with a sense of confidence.

"You have a good memory," Brenda said smiling at the fact that such a gorgeous man as himself had remembered her name. "So what brings you to a children's clothing store?" she asked with her eyebrows cocked in inquiry. He held up a pair of boys' jeans and a boy's jacket.

"Just doing some shopping for my nephew. It's his birthday next week so I thought I'd pick him up some stuff." Brenda nodded slowly.

"Word of advice, don't get boys clothes. They're not a fan of them." He chuckled.

"Oh no, this isn't for his birthday. My sister said that he needed some clothing so I promised her that I would pick him up a few things." Brenda nodded again and they both began to share an awkward silence when a young boy around Sammy's age walked up to the two.

"Uncle Dylan, can we please leave now? I HATE shopping." He looked up at Brenda then back to his uncle. "Who's this? A _girl_friend?" The boy's eyebrows were cocked and a mischievous smile was plastered across his face. Dylan looked at the boy with anger but both he and Brenda could see that Dylan was embarrassed beyond belief, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Braydon!" Dylan tried to yell so only Braydon could hear him. Braydon just smiled more at the sight of his uncle in an uncomfortable situation with a woman because of him.

"You know, I should go and see if that have a size four. I'll uh…see you later," Brenda said politely although it was apparent that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Dylan nodded and reluctantly watched her walk off. He then looked down at his nephew with a stern look on his face. Braydon instantly looked to the ground with sadness but before Dylan could do anything to comfort him, an older boy, about fifteen, walked up to the two.

"Josh, seriously? Didn't I tell you to _watch_ your brother?" Dylan asked his older nephew with frustration. Josh shrugged and smirked.

"I could _see_ him. You know, you really outta specify with these types of things." Dylan merely rolled his eyes at the older boy. "So, Uncle Dyl, who's the sexy brunette you were talking to?" Josh asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Josh, she's got kids and her name is Brenda. Brenda Walsh," Dylan replied with immense fondness while saying her name. Josh only smiled more.

"She's got kids? Not a problem. Don't you ever watch Desperate Housewives?" Dylan shook his head and chuckled. His nephew reminded him so much of himself when he was that age, it was scary.

"Well don't go getting any ideas," Dylan said softly, a longing in his voice. Josh rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"Dude, grow some balls and go ask her for her number already!" Dylan stared at his nephew with disbelief. He was definitely part of the McKay family, that's for sure.

"Josh, watch your language! Your brother is standing right there." Josh just shrugged.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about him. He's gonna grow up to be a faggot so he'll be quite familiar with that word."

"And your sister's going to be a prostitute right?" Josh laughed and nodded leaving Dylan to roll his eyes and shake his head. "Kids these days!" Josh laughed again.

"Go ask her for her number. I can't stand my uncle being a love sick puppy dog."

"Fine, will you actually WATCH your brother so he doesn't end up on the black market?" Josh nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, just go get that Brenda's number." Dylan smiled and rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Thanks kid," he said before walking off to find Brenda who was in the middle of checking out.

Brenda smiled at the man at the register and grabbed the bags of the girls' clothing. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned around only to come face to face with Dylan.

"Um, hi," she said with surprise. He smiled.

"Hi, sorry about that. My nephews." She nodded looking over at the two boys, one much older than the other.

"I see. So is there a reason you came over here to talk to me?" He smiled.

"Nah, I just thought I would ditch my nephews and come and hang out with you in a children's clothing store." Brenda blushed slightly at his flirtatious attitude. He laughed at himself. "Actually, I was curious if you would be free for dinner on Saturday night." She smiled politely.

"I uh…I don't know. I mean I would have to get someone to watch the girls and I have a lot of paperwork to do." He nodded and flashed her a friendly smile.

"No problem. You know what, here's my number. Call me if you change your mind," he said, handing her a scrap paper with a number on it. She sighed to herself and stared at the scrap paper intently as he walked off with the two boys trailing behind. She had a feeling she would be seeing him again.


	4. Making a Move

**Whoa okay so I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but I haven't had much time. Anyways, some more Josh in this chapter, he's just too funny NOT to write in. I think I will really add more of Josh and what's going on with him because he will be a very big part of Dylan's life. The next chapter will probably be the date so keep reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!**

Making a Move

"Hey Kel," Brenda said in a tired voice as she walked through the front door of Brandon and Kelly's Beverly Hills home. Kelly smiled and walked over to greet her friend.

"Hey, Bren. How was your day?" Brenda merely sighed.

"Long, ridiculous, stressful and boring. What's new?" Kelly arched her eyebrow and flashed Brenda a pleading look.

"Bren, why are you still doing it? You deserve so much better. You _are_ so much better." Brenda sighed again with frustration. She knew they all had good intentions but it was really getting exhausting.

"Kel, you know why. It pays well and it gives me time for the girls. I may hate it but I love them too much to do anything that would change the lifestyle they've come to love. You'd do the same for Sammy if it came down to it." Kelly nodded slowly. She still didn't fully understand it but she _did_ understand that Brenda wanted to drop it.

"The girls are just finishing watching a movie. I can go get them if you want," Kelly offered softly. Brenda shook her head and took a seat on the sofa, letting out a long breath as she relaxed. She wearily tossed her purse onto the couch but it didn't catch. Instead, everything poured out onto the floor.

She huffed in frustration and bent over to retrieve the fallen items. Kelly leaned over as well seeing that Brenda was awfully stressed about something that she wasn't letting on about. As Kelly helped to pick up Brenda's fallen items, she came across a fallen crumpled piece of paper with digits written on it.

"Bren, what's this?" she asked with curiosity. Brenda looked up and closed her eyes with annoyance at herself once clearly seeing what it was.

"Sorry, I thought I threw that out already." Kelly raised her eyebrows with suspicion.

"Uh huh. Bren, what _is_ it?" She shrugged.

"Just some guy's number," she replied casually hoping Kelly wouldn't make a big fuss about it. A wide grin spread across Kelly's face at the sound of the words 'guy' and 'number' used in the same sentence.

"Well, whose number is it? Have you called him yet?"

"Just some guy's and no and I do not intend to," Brenda replied rather flustered. Kelly tilted her head to one side and shot Brenda a look."

"Bren, c'mon. A call wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"It might," she replied sarcastically. "Kel, I'm just not ready okay?" She smiled politely and rubbed her friend' shoulder with sympathy.

"Okay," Kelly answered. Both women then stood up off the floor and smiled as the girls came running in.

"Mommy!" they called. Brenda beamed as Sadie and Aeryn wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey sweets! How was school?" Aeryn shrugged with little interest while Sadie smiled happily.

"It was good. I colored a picture for you!"

"Really?" Brenda asked with excitement for Sadie's sake. Sadie nodded and started to run over to retrieve it from her back pack but Brenda stopped her.

"Sweetie, can you show me at home? We need to get out of Aunt Kel's hair and go make some supper at home okay?" The little girl huffed but nodded obediently. Brenda looked up at Kelly and smiled. "Thanks for taking the girls again. I think it was a good break from my parents' house." Kelly smiled back and nodded.

"No problem, Bren. Now does Aunt Kel get a hug before her favourite two nieces leave?" Aeryn and Sadie nodded and ran up, wrapping their arms around Kelly lovingly. "Be good for your mommy okay?" Both girls nodded.

"We will," they chimed simultaneously. Brenda smiled lovingly at the girls then ushered them out the door.

"Okay let's get a move on it. We'll see you later Kel," she called before allowing the door to close promptly behind her.

"Why don't you just call her already?" Josh asked slightly annoyed as Dylan lounged on the sofa, obviously wanting to hear a certain someone's voice again. Dylan cocked his head up and looked at his nephew questioningly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at your dad's this weekend?" Josh shot him a sarcastic look.

"Yeah, cause you know I really wanna hang out with my DAD. Seriously, the guy is out every single night of his life with some dumb blonde. I mean I don't blame him sometimes 'cause like WOW but still, he's not your ideal kinda hang out guy." Dylan nodded knowingly. Sometimes he swore the kid was a reincarnation of himself. He knew exactly why his nephew spent so much time over here, nobody understood him better than his uncle did.

Dylan had grown up quite similar to the way Josh had grown up. His parents had been separated and his dad was this hot shot lawyer with, what seemed like, an unending fortune. He'd be bringing in sexy blondes every single night and though it was cool to live in a penthouse suite in a hotel, it wasn't the kind of environment a growing boy needed.

Josh of course was a bit of a different story. His mom had gotten knocked up with him at the age of sixteen and merely to not disappoint her parents, she and Josh's dad had gotten married. It might have been sweet if they hadn't already been over when she found she was pregnant with him. They stayed together for ten years but there was never one night that they ever shared the same bed.

Josh's dad loved him a lot and so did his mother but the fact was, half of his life had been a lie and the other half had been spent watching his parents live two separate lives. Separate from each other and sometimes, separate from him. Dylan was Josh's only saving's grace and Dylan was just happy to know he was saving his nephew from getting into some of the idiotic shit he had gotten into at his age.

"So, you gonna call her?" Josh asked handing Dylan a phone book of the Beverly Hills area. Dylan paused. "Hey, the worst thing is she's going to hang up on you, right?" Josh said trying to convince his uncle. Dylan shook his head.

"Great. Now I'm taking dating tips from a fifteen year old. Yeah, I'm going to have one bright freaking future," Dylan sighed taking the phone book from his nephew. He searched for about a minute or two the paused, having found her number.

"Now pick up the phone and press the numbers," Josh mentored. Dylan scowled but did as he was told none the less. It rang a few times before he heard her exasperated response.

"Hello?" He heard the laughter of little girls in the background and smiled. "Girls, quiet for a sec. Mommy's on the phone. Hello?" she asked again.

"Oh, hi. I'm not sure if you remember me from the store earlier, Dylan?" he asked hoping to jog her memory a little.

"Oh right. Yeah, Dylan…Sadie, can you please just eat your dinner? Please?" Brenda pleaded to her daughter. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?" she asked politely.

"Oh, uh, I was actually curious if you were free for dinner on Saturday night," Dylan said slowly while looking up at Josh. Josh winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Saturday night? Ummm I would have to get someone to watch my girls and I think I have a meeting earlier that day…" she trailed off.

"Well my nephew would be happy to watch them," Dylan replied causing Josh to give him a very dirty look.

"Your nephew?.....Well, I guess but only for a few hours and I swear to god if he does anything to them your head is on the chopping block." Dylan smiled mischievously while eyeing Josh.

"Oh Josh loves kids. He'll be great. So say 8 o'clock on Saturday? I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good," she replied sweetly even though he could tell she was very unsure about it.

"Alright, we'll see you then Brenda," he said, still smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"Okay, bye," she clicked off awkwardly. Dylan rested the phone on the coffee table and waited for Josh to respond.

"'My nephew would be happy to watch them?' Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Hey, language!" Dylan enforced sternly. Josh just shook his head.

"Dude, I said ASK HER OUT not 'volunteer your nephew for a babysitting job!'" Dylan just laughed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well my man, it looks like you've just been volunteered for a babysitting job." Josh glared at Dylan.

"Not cool man. NOT COOL!" Dylan continued to laugh and Josh continued to scowl but all was forgotten as they switched on the good ol' super bowl.


	5. The Feelings We Hold

**So I haven't updated in what? Over a month? Okay make that two and guess what, I still don't have much to show for it! Sorry guys I've been really busy lately and this just hasn't been a priority. Anywho, here it is and as crappy as it may be, it's extra long! LOL! Well don't forget to review and maybe I'll remember to update ;) Love ya!**

The Feelings We Hold

"Sadie, Aeryn, jammies," Brenda instructed her daughters that Saturday. She was already dressed in a beautiful silhouette sitting black dress stopping just above her knee. Her hair was draped over her shoulders and she was carefully putting in her diamond earrings she had been given for Christmas a few years ago.

Both Sadie and Aeryn nodded and disappeared into their room obediently giving Brenda some time to find some shoes for her dress. It had been a long time since she had been on a date with someone other than Mike. She had even gone to the extent of calling Dylan to tell him she was sick. Luckily Kelly was around to stop her.

She sighed, finally finding a pair of shoes and slipped them on only to find the twins standing behind her dressed in their pajamas. Sadie smiled.

"Mommy, you look very pretty," she said with her adorable smile. Aeryn just flashed a small smile but it quickly faded away as Aeryn left the room. Brenda sighed. She knew Aeryn was upset about Brenda dating again and it killed her that even her own daughter thought she was betraying her husband by dating again but it was just something she felt she had to do.

A door bell chimed and Sadie happily ran to the front door with Brenda trailing behind.

"Who is it?" Sadie called sweetly.

"The boogyman," Brenda could hear a teenager mumble from the other side of the door. She opened it wide to find both Dylan and Josh standing there.

"Hi," Dylan began awkwardly. "You look great," he complimented. Brenda smiled.

"Thank you. You must be Josh. Hi, I'm Brenda and this little one here is Sadie." Josh just nodded with acknowledgement. Brenda could tell her did not want to be spending his Saturday night watching two little girls. Dylan nudged him a bit and Josh perked up, but only slightly.

Brenda motioned for the two to come in and closed the door behind them just in time for Aeryn to join the bunch.

"Aeryn, this is Josh and Dylan," Brenda introduced the two to her daughter. Aeryn shared about as much enthusiasm as Josh did and she almost seemed to have a glare for Dylan. "Alright then. Well Josh, the girls have already eaten and they're to be in bed no later than nine since it's not a school night so you can put a movie on for them or something until then. Their room is just down the hall and they're already for bed as you can see so just make sure they brush their teeth. Aeryn will be rather helpful for you I'm sure. She's pretty independent but Sadie might need a bit of help so yeah, I think that's all." Josh merely nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Dylan sighed to himself with embarrassment. Had he known Josh would have been this bad, he probably wouldn't have volunteered him but he hadn't anticipated it to be this bad. He looked at Brenda hoping she would get the hint it was time to leave.

"Well, shall we go?" Brenda nodded and grabbed her purse. As the girls came running over to see their mother off, Brenda stooped down to kiss both of their heads.

"You girls be good for Josh okay?" They nodded as usual but Brenda didn't have to worry about them. They were always well behaved, even for her. "Okay. I'll come in and tuck you in when I get home. I love you!" she called as she walked out of the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Josh got up from his seat on the couch and looked down at the girls before him.

"Okay, so you wanna like watch a Barbie movie or something?" Aeryn just rolled her eyes and stomped off to her room leaving Sadie all alone.

"Mommy says she has attitude problems," Sadie stated. Josh merely nodded slowly and switched on the TV to a football game. Sadie jumped on the couch next to him. "This is what Daddy used to watch!" she exclaimed. Josh nodded again.

"Does your dad like live somewhere else?" he questioned figuring the kids' parents were divorced. Sadie shook her head.

"No, my Daddy died in a car crash when I was litteler." Josh gulped. He hated the way his parents were just being divorced. He couldn't imagine just not having them period, even though it tended to be a frequent wish whenever his parents pissed him off. And this kid was only five. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head then noticing that Sadie was now cuddling next to him. She was a pretty cute kid, he had to say and with that, he wrapped an arm around her.

"This is nice," Dylan commented as they sat at the table at the restaurant. Neither of them had said a word for five minutes and it was getting pretty awkward. Brenda just nodded. "Yeah….so what do you do for a living?" he decided to ask.

"I'm a secretary for Bob Taylor," she replied rather casually. Dylan nodded.

"How's that?" Brenda stifled back a laugh.

"It's…interesting but hey, it pays the bills right?" He nodded in agreement. "And you?"

"I work from home for the most part. I have a column in the LA Times and I really just go into the office about once a week to submit it so I guess not completely form home but for the most part." Brenda smiled a little more friendly as she started to warm up to him.

"I actually used to be an actress. Mostly theatre and stuff like that but when my husband passed away, I couldn't really afford to be away from the girls anymore and it doesn't pay as much or have as many benefits as this job which, if you ask anyone close to me, I'm NOT a fan of." Dylan's jaw dropped. He had no idea her husband had passed away.

"I…I'm so sorry. I really am. Oh god now I feel like an ass," Dylan confided. Brenda placed her hand on top of his.

"Don't be," she told him ever so softly. Dylan looked at her and stared into her eyes. It was like he was in a trance and Brenda could feel it too. They just couldn't look away from one another.

"I…" they both began as the stare ended. A nervous laughter then took over and Dylan looked at her with a sly smile.

"You wanna get out of this place? Take a walk by the beach? Suddenly a corndog sounds far better than whatever caviar they're about to serve." She smiled sweetly.

"You read my mind." Dylan left a fifty for the drinks then stood up and helped Brenda out of her chair, leaving the restaurant for the beautiful sunset awaiting them.

As they walked along the beach, Brenda could feel herself really loosen up feeling the loose sand between her toes, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"It feels good," she began while letting the breeze run through her hair. Dylan looked over to her.

"What feels good?" he asked.

"This. The beach, the sand, the breeze,…being here with you," she replied slowly. Dylan couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad. That's what us men usually try and strive for," he replied. "You wanna sit?" he asked, pointing to a bench with a perfect view of the ocean. She nodded and walked over with him. They took a seat and just stared at the beautiful sunset before them.

"You know, you're a very beautiful woman," Dylan began in hopes of breaking the silence. She beamed.

"Thank you," she answered shyly. He smiled uncomfortably causing her to shake her head apologetically. "I'm sorry; it's been a while since I've been out with someone…else." He laughed at her nervousness.

"It's totally fine. To be honest it's been a while for me as well." She gave him a polite smile.

"May I ask why that is?" He nodded and continued.

"Well the last woman I dated, she almost became my wife and after she left me for one of my best friends, I just couldn't take anymore heartache like that."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible." He nodded.

"Yeah, it definitely did but I think I would much rather have her alive no matter how much angst I may still hold for her."

"I wish I could too," Brenda said, her voice starting to crack even talking about him in such a way. "I'm sorry," she replied, wiping away most of the tears. "You shouldn't have to see me like this. It's just been very hard and talking about…losing people…" she trailed off seeing he was now staring directly at her.

"It's fine," he said softly wiping a leftover tear from under her eye. He let his hand linger for a moment. "I don't mind at all." She stopped and looked at him. It gave her butterflies even staring at the man and that was something she wasn't used to. She could feel the electric feel of his hand upon her bare skin buzzing through her body and it made even harder to resist the urge to kiss him. She smiled shyly at him.

"I kinda want to kiss you." Dylan couldn't help but laugh at the insecurity she seemed to have with herself. "Did I just ruin that?" she asked worriedly. Dylan continued to laugh but shook his head.

"Definitely not," he replied before pressing his lips against hers. Brenda's eyes widened with surprise but quickly closed as she indulged in the kiss. As they broke apart Brenda could feel the heat on her cheeks from the kiss but she didn't care. She barely knew this guy but yet she felt something for him; something she hadn't recognized in a while. Dylan smiled sweetly.

"It's getting late. I should probably take you home," Dylan began. She nodded in agreement and stood up off the bench, walking back to Dylan's car.

Brenda stared at him the entire ride home, still trying to figure out why she was so attracted to this guy. She didn't even realize they had made it back to her house until Dylan finally took his eyes off the road and looked back at her.

"We're here," he declared before turning off his SUV and walking to the other side to help her out, being the true gentleman he was. She took his hand and hopped out of the vehicle, walking very close to him as they made their way down the pathway to her front door.

As they walked in, Dylan nearly busted out laughing. Josh had fallen asleep on the couch with a tiny little Sadie sleeping on his lap with a blanket draped over the two. Brenda smiled lovingly. It was definitely a cute moment.

Dylan walked over and gently shook Josh while Brenda lifted a sleeping Sadie into her arms and made her way down the hall to Sadie and Aeryn's bedroom. Josh jolted awake and looked up at his uncle.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Dylan pointed to a clock hanging on the wall which read 10:30. Josh groaned and Dylan just chuckled.

"Since when do you 'cuddle' with small children? That's so un-Josh like," Dylan commented. Josh shot him daggers.

"Can we just get out of here?" he asked. Dylan grinned but nodded. He looked around for Brenda who had disappeared but smiled when he spotted her again.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get Sadie into bed," Brenda said upon seeing Dylan. Dylan smiled.

"No problem." They nodded together awkwardly for a moment until Brenda broke the tension.

"Well, I had a great time tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" she inquired. Dylan beamed.

"I'll pick you up same time next week," he said turning around to leave. Brenda just nodded and bit her lip. She felt like a nervous schoolgirl not a grown woman and it kinda scared her. She smiled nonetheless as she watched him pull out of her drive way and drive on home. She closed the door then turned around and sighed. She was definitely looking forward to that date next week and with that she walked off to her bedroom and got ready for bed, her thoughts still centered around him until she finally fell asleep.

That was only the beginning.


End file.
